contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Alain Declercq
Alain Declercq (né le 6 novembre 1969 à Moulin, Alier). Artiste plasticien français. A travers des installations, des photographies et des vidéos, l'œuvre artistique d'Alain Declercq explore les rapports d'oppression du pouvoir, notamment dans le domaine des forces de l'ordre (Police), du secret d'État et du terrorisme. L'artiste obtint une certaine couverture médiatique, suite à d'étranges perquisitions de la Police à son domicile. Expositions Expositions personnelles * 2006, embedded VS wildcat, le Dojo, Nice * 2005 Mike, galerie Museum 52, Londres - I am Mike, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris * 2004 ** where you goin' with that gun in your hand ?, le Parvis centre d'art, Tarbes ** face à faces, école des beaux arts, Angers * 2003 ** one man shot, Stephane Ackermann art agency, Luxembourg ** Fiac (art fair), galerie Loevenbruck, Paris ** Fin, VKS, Toulouse ** Jolly Roger, galerie Quarantine, Amsterdam (catalogue) * 2002 ** manifeste, exposition et programmation avec la revue Mouvement, Paris ** Jolly Roger, centre d'art passerelle, Brest ** make up, centre d'art de Brétigny s/Orge ** welcome home boss, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris (catalogue) * 2001 ** panoptique, transpalette /emmetrop, Bourges (catalogue) ** souvenirs, centre d'art de Beauvais ** light show, Stephane Ackermann art agency, Luxembourg ** knife show starring Erik Minkkinen, Kulturfabrik, Esch-sur-alzette, Luxembourg ** basic race''_ galerie Manet, centre d’art de Gennevilliers ** ''guerre et paix /avec Joël Bartoloméo, organisée par Jason Karaïndros, Beaux Arts de Rouen ** galerie Journiac, organisée par X. Franceschi et I. Wodjdani, université St Charles/ Paris (catalogue) * 2000 ** galerie chez valentin, foire de Bâle, Liste ** capitaine Pip + expo, centre d’art de Brétigny s/ Orge * 1999 ** galerie chez valentin, Paris (catalogue) ** zoo galerie, Nantes * 1998 ** cour privée, organisée par Léonor Nuridsany, Paris ** art 3, centre d’art de Valence Expositions collectives * 2006 ** Hypocrite, Vevey, Suisse Hypocrite ** Bang! Bang!, MIAM de Sète ** galerie Loevenbruck,Volta show (Basel art fair), Suisse ** Big, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris ** la force de l'art, curator Olivier Zahm au Grand Palais, Paris La force de l'art ** my home is a castle, curator Alex Reding pour la banque Dexia Bil, Luxembourg ** dis moi +, centre d'art les brasseurs / Mamac de Liège ** formalité, La générale, Paris ** vidéo séquences, maison des arts de Malakoff ** déjà 5 ans seulement, galerie Loevenbruck, Paris ** noir, c'est la vie, centre d'art de Meymac ** notre histoire..., Palais de Tokyo, Paris (catalogue) ** Bang! Bang!, musée d'art et d'industrie, Saint Etienne (catalogue) * 2005 ** fear in the city, galerie Kritiku, Palace Adria, Prague ** french videos on demand, festival Dis-patch de Belgrade, Serbie ** french videos on demand, centre d'art Kibla, Slovénie ** l'art est ouvert, centre d'art de Ribérac ** projet cône sud, museo de arte moderno de Buenos Aires, Argentina (catalogue) * 10ème anniversaire de l'Observatoire, maison Grégoire, Bruxelles ** lost and found, Theatrum Anatomicum/curator Nina Folkersma, Amsterdam ** Firewall, Württembergischer Kunstverein, Stuttgart (catalogue) * 2004 ** projet cône sud, centro cultural Matucana 100, Santiago, Chili ** personne n'est innocent, le confort moderne, Poitiers ** projet cône sud, museo de arte de Lima, Pérou ** El fin de los tiempos justos, galerie Ojo Atomico, Madrid ** black-out (lame de fond), collection du frac Poitou-Charentes, La Rochelle ** black-out (indices), collection du frac Poitou-Charentes, Chatellerault * 2003 ** black-out, frac Poitou-Charentes, Angoulême ** nuits blanches, cinéma l’entrepot, Paris ** acquisitions du Frac, les abattoirs, Toulouse ** a sentimental choice, Crac alsace ** singuliers voyages, centre d’art de Chamarande (catalogue) ** l'épicerie midi /minuit, organisée par Jean Louis Chapuis, Prague ** VKS concessionnaire, galerie VKS, Toulouse ** Hardcore, Palais de Tokyo, Paris (catalogue) Hardcore * 2002 ** voilà la France, centres d'art du Piémont, Italie ** récits, centre d'art de Meymac ** real-interface, organisée par Jinsang Yoo, Séoul (catalogue) ** ouverture du Palais de Tokyo, Paris ** c'est pas du cinéma, organisée par Michel Nuridsany, Le Fresnoy (catalogue) ** Neue Besen kehren gut, Städtische Galerie Wolfsburg, Allemagne * 2001 ** l'épicerie midi /minuit, organisée par Jean Louis Chapuis, Paris ** traversées, musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris (catalogue) ** chez Mica, organisée par Patrice Joly et Michael Huard, Paris ** welcome home, boss, intervention urbaine /galerie vox, mois de la photo à Montréal (catalogue) ** panorama 02, organisée par Léonor Nuridsany, Le Fresnoy (catalogue) ** drive (in), organisée par service compris, Lyon ** biennale du Caire, organisée par Michel Nuridsany, Égypte (catalogue) ** conflit d’extension, icono /Léonor Nuridsany, www.icono.org ** demain les chiens, zoogalerie, Nantes ** in vivo, CRAC, organisée par Léonor Nuridsany, Séte * 2000 ** ces silences ronds..., Stéphane Ackermann agence d’art contemporain, Luxembourg ** l’art dans le monde, Beaux arts magazine /Robert Fleck, Paris (catalogue) ** actif /réactif, le lieu unique et zoogalerie, Nantes (catalogue) ** les trahisons du modèles, Stéphane Ackermann art agency, Luxembourg (catalogue) ** la saison vidéo /idéal#3, espace croisé, organisée par Mo Gourmelon, Roubaix ** premillenniumtension, Stéphane Ackermann agence d’art contemporain, Luxembourg * 1999 ** mixage, organisée par Mathieu O’Neil, Alliance française de Singapour (catalogue) ** électro-brunch, organisée par Anaïd Demir et Sylvie Astié /artère, Boulogne ** 4ème manifestation /champ libre, organisée par icono, Montréal ** Vilnius /Paryzius’99, organisée par Lili Laxenaire /contemporary arcenter, Lituanie ** drawings what I found, Stéphane Ackermann art agency, Luxembourg ** télé0''_ chaine de télévision organisée par écran total, Nantes ** ''Spy vs Spy, organisée par Diégo Schindler Castro /galerie Prima Kunst, Kiel, Allemagne ** soft resistance, organisée par Nathalie Boutin et Marie Blanche Carlier/ galerie Gebauer, Berlin ** le grand réservoir, organisée par trois petits tours, le Kremlin-Bicêtre ** visions underground, organisée par icono et champ-libre, métro Stalingrad /Paris Liens externes * Œuvres à la galerie Loevenbruck * Œuvres pour Hardcore au Palais de Tokyo * Interview par paris-art.com Catégorie:Naissance en 1969 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Art vidéo